Work machines having an attached implement, such as excavators, backhoes and the like, are often used for moving and placing heavy but delicate objects, such as pipe, work equipment, stumps, tree stems, and the like. The typical work cycle associated with a bucket and thumb includes sequentially positioning the bucket and thumb proximate the object to be moved and then operating the bucket and the thumb in a manner that clamps the object between the bucket and the thumb.
Currently, on many work machines, it is possible to damage the object being clamped if excessive pressure or clamping force is applied by the bucket and thumb. This damage is often the result of the operator of the work machine applying excessive force on the object while moving the object to another location. Currently, the machine operator must ensure that the bucket and thumb is properly operated to prevent damage to the object being moved. In normal operation of a work machine, many events are occurring simultaneously. This increases the potential for operator error, including the risk of applying excessive force to the object being moved.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.